


Zonbi No Sekai

by Mangachan78



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Rape, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is upside down, the zombies and a virus are taking over the world . Ritsu and his friend Misaki and some others, are trying to survive and escape . But not without drama, love and angst .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love zombie virus stories, this is a other zombie yaoi fic . This time with the Junjou Romantica & Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi Characters, I think you know what couples will be in it :3 Misaki ( Freshman) Shinobu ( Freshman) Yukina ( Freshman ) Sumi (Freshman ) Chiaki ( Sophomore ) Nowaki ( Sophomore ) Yuu ( Sophomore ) Akihiko ( Junior ) Ritsu ( Junior ) Kisa ( Junior ) Tsumori ( Junior) Hatori ( Junior ) Hiroki ( Teacher ) Miyagi ( Teacher ) Takano ( Teacher ) Yokozawa( Teacher ) Kirishima ( Teacher ) Asahina ( Teacher ) Isaka ( Teacher ) 
> 
> Ps. I don't know what happened, I did a little mistake . But will fix it tomorrow ~ Sorry ! 
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

_That night I stayed up late ... I was tired but could not sleep . As I felt a throbbing in my chest . Is it my heart ? What does it want ?_

_The wind blowing though the trees, and shadows drew on my wall of my bedroom . The full moon shone though the white curtains ._

_Why do I feel like this ?_

_Why do I feel empty inside ?_

_Why ..._

_Does it feel like it's the last peaceful night ?_

" Ritsu-kun ! " Ritsu onodera yawned softly as he stopped, to wait for his childhood friend ." Misaki .. Good morning .." And yawned again as he could not help it, Misaki laughed slightly . " What did you do last night ? You look pale ." Said misaki as he pushed his hand on his forehead ." It's nothing . " And pushed his hands away, they walked to the school . Where two teachers are greeting the students, as they came inside . Ritsu saw in the distance Akihiko Usami, walking with a other boy . Who was holding his arm ." Is that not that Sumi freak or what ? What's he doing with Akihiko .."

" Ah well ..."

" Did he not have any feelings for .." Ritsu stopped as Misaki looked away ." Well .. We had a little fight, last week when you were sick . And I caught him with Sumi ..."

" What did you not told me, I'll kill that bastard ! "

" What .. No no don't, it's okay .. I knew it will end like this ." As Misaki stopped Ritsu, before he will kill Akihiko ." Misaki .. "

" Oi ! Get a room you two ~ " Said Kisa Shota as he walked to Ritsu and Misaki, along with Chiaki who held his drawing book ." Good morning ." Misaki smiled as it's nothing wrong ." Hey did you hear ? "

" What ? " Ritsu asked as he walked on, with the three other boys . " Takano-sensei has dumped Yokozawa-sensei ." Whispered Kisa towards them ." Really .."

" Yes I saw it yesterday . "

" He just was stalking again ." Chiaki answered ." That's not true ~ " The smile on Kisa's face, told Ritsu and Misaki enough .

" Hiro-san ! " Hiroki Kamijou-sensei looked behind him, as a student called his name ." Call me not like that in school Kusuma-san, it's Kamijou-sensei to you ! " Nowaki smiled as he ignored what Hiroki just told him ." I've made Chocolate cookies, but made so much . So I wanted to give them to you ." Hiroki blushed a little, and looked the other way ." What's it valentein ? "

" No ! I just wanted to give them to you, do I need a reason ? " Asked Nowaki innocent . " No, not really .. " Hiroki grabbed the bag with cookies ." Thank you .."

" Ah Hiro-san you are blushing ~ "  Hiroki glared at Nowaki ." You're going to stay after school today, I mean it Kusuma-san ."

" If you are there, I don't mind ~ "

Hiroki sighed as he turned around, he bumped into someone else ." Oh sorry I did not see you ." That voice was 1 did not sound sorry at all, 2 Hiroki hates the person who has that voice ." You are ..."

" Ah Tsumori-senpai good morning ! " Smiled Nowaki ." Nowaki my best friend, I see you have given something to Kamijou-senpai ? " Asked Tsumori as he leaned on Nowaki, who let's him . That Hiroki makes the cookies into crumbs ." It's not even valentein you know ."

" Ah but .."

" Say should you not be in class ? " Asked Hiroki annoying as he wanted, that Tsumori let go of Nowaki ." What why now , If I remeber correctly we have free period ~ "

" If so why are you here ? Go study or something ! "

" Ah but I wanted to see you so bad Hiro-san ~ " Nowaki did not know what's going on, but thinks Hiroki is super cute as he's angry and red ." Well .."

" Hiroki ~ " Hiroki felt some weight on him, and the smell of sigaret's . And looked angry at his colleague Miyagi ." Oi get off of my you stink ."

" Ah that's very mean of you, say whose are they ?" Miyagi took the cookies, and Nowaki's mouth fell open as Miyagi shoved one in his mouth ." Chocolate yummy ~ "

" Miyagi-sensei ..." Miyagi went pale as Nowaki looked at him, with his cold blue eyes . " Ah Kusuma-san do not tell me .."

Before this will get out hand, Hiroki decided to something very quick ." Say Miyagi is that not your suitor ? " As he pointed at Shinobu, who stood behind a wall . And looked angrily at Hiroki ." Ah ! Shinobu ."

" Miyagi, Miyagi, Miyagi, Miyagi ... " Miyagi pushed the cookies back to Hiroki, and started running . As Shinbo went after him ." It's fate ! " He cried aloud .

" Ah how cute I wish someone, ran after me ~ "

" But Tsumori-senpai the girls hate you .."

" Ah ! Why's that ? "

" They call you a ... Pervert, hentai, Loli .."

" Okay Nowaki that enough, you will really break my heart ! " Hiroki looked awkwards, as Tsumori leaned on Nowaki . Without the other one noticed, Tsumori grinned at Hiroki as Nowaki did not look ." Ah Hiro-san, I .." Hiroki pushed the cookies back to Nowaki ." You are on free period right, you will get hungry while studying . Excuse me but I gave to go ! " And ran away quickly, as Nowaki stared with big eyes to the cookies . " Oh what a shame, no worries Nowaki . I eat them with you ~ " But before Tsumori could take one, Nowaki glared at him ." They are for Hiro-san ." And went after Hiro-san, Tsumori looked angry and shocked ." It's always him .. Shit I hope this will become his worst day ."

What Tsumori did not know was, it will come true .

Yukina Kou know what love is, only he does not know how love really can be . He only knew the love between husband and wife, but he never thought he . Would be in love with a boy, and the boy is named Kisa Shota ." Kisa-san good morning ! "

" Ah Yukina you also a good morning ." Kisa said as he walked with his friend to their classes ." Say what do you have to do, after school actually ? "

" Why ? "

" Because I don't have seen you in a long time now, and .."

" Sorry I have to go to my part-time job ." And turned around as he no longer, looked at Yukina who looked sad ." Ah okay .." Misaki and Chiaki looked at Yukina, who als went back to class ." He has a hard time now right , "

" Yes apparently see you later ." Chiaki waved to Misaki, before he went to class ."

" Say Kisa why did you lied ? " Asked Ritsu ." What did you mean ? "

" Well werent you fired or something ? "

" Why should I deal with someone, who only plays with my feelings ." Ritsu was quiet, as Kisa looked upset at the ground ." Last time he asked the same thing, and I was a little late . And I saw him kissing a girl, who is from a other school ."

" Really ? But then .."

" And then he says he loves me, what a bullshit ." Ritsu was silent as he walked to his seat . "

Akihiko Usami blew a thin smoke from his mouth, as he held his cigarette between his fingers . Today his day started very bad, so Akihiko decided to skip class . And maybe will go home early .

He took another drag from his cigarette, as he thought of Misaki . His tears, the shock on his frowning face . Just as if he knew it would happen, but still was hoping ... Akihiko could not blame Misaki, since he always flirts with others . He drawn unwanted attention from someone . Someone who wanted to break them apart, and he succeeded . That cursed Sumi Akihiko will kill him, the most painful way .

" Akihiko ." Akihiko looked behind him, and saw his classmate Hatori . An A student and classpresident ." What do you want ."

" I have to come get you, from our sensei ."

" Tell him I'm dead ."

" Becuase of those cigarretes of yours ? Stop smoking it's forbidden on school ." Akihiko did not answered him ." Akihiko is this about Misaki ? " Again no answer ." Why don't you just go back to him ? Everyone's noticed that Sumi, is following you everywhere . And Misaki is far away from you, this should be resolved ."

" How can I do that, as he avoids me ? "

" Were you not the one, that asked him out ? "

" Yeah .."

" then you should knew what to do baka ."

Akihiki sighed as he turned away from Hatori ." And you ? About Chiaki and Yuu .."

" What about these two ! "

" Well everyone knows you have feelings for Chiaki, but Yuu also likes him . What will you do ? You know how easy Chiaki can be, as Yuu pushed the right buttons .." Hatori did not answered him, and looked away from him ." I don't .. want to break our friendship . " Akihiko took the last drag of his cigarette, and let it fell on the ground . As he trampled it with his shoe ." Stop it ! " The two looked up and saw at the gate, a man walking everytime against it . Like he was blind or something, the teachers stood at the other side of the gate .

The gardener held his shovel, as the other hold a stick the female one . Walked up to him with angry eyes ." And what's the meaning of this ! Get out of here, before I call the police ! " She said but got no response, only the growl from his throat .

" Don't worry I 've this under control ." Said a teacher who walked up to him, as he rolled up his sleeve .

" There's something wrong with that guy ." Hatori said softly, Akihiko did not know what to say . But he felt chills come over him, as they watched the teacher grabbed the man by his collar . And hit him against the gate, that blood came out ." Hiii Akainu-sensei stop it ! You might hurt him ." Cried the woman, as she tried to stop him ." Everything is under .." But suddenly the other took, the arm and bit a hole in it . That blood spurted out .

Akihiko and Hatori looked shocked as Akainu-sensei fell on the ground, screaming pain as the others were panicking . " Hold on we call a ambulance, Akainu-sensei hold ..." But the man did not replied, as he closed his eyes and his breath disappeared ."

" He is .."

" Akainu-sensei ..."

Hatori felt himself stiffen, as he looked at them with a open mouth . Akihiko looked wide-eyed at them ." Is he .."

 Suddenly they saw Akainu-sensei getting him, he was slow and pale ." Akainu-sensei ." The female teacher looked at him, as the man's half open eyes looked her ." Oh thank god you .." Akainu-sensei grabbed her by the shoulder, and bit her neck .

Akihiko and Hatori looked in horror, as they saw the blood squirting out . And the head of the teacher fell off, the others screamed and ran away from him . Akihiko and Hatori looked at each other, and both ran quickly back inside . To save the one they cared the most .

Misaki was bored in the classroom, he looked at Yukina . Who was taking notes, he then looked at Shinobu who ignored the teacher . And was busy with his cellphone, the teacher also ignored him back . You can't talk about Shinobu about his problems .

Misaki's eyes looked over at Sumi, who sat infront of the class . He looked at the teacher without a care, but write down what he said . Misaki felt chills over him, as he looked at him .

And then looked at his paper, he wanted to sigh . It's weird he sits now behind the class, since he usually sat next to Sumi . When they were bestfriends, he almost begged the girl . To switch seats with him, knew he thinks about it . Could he have seen here before somewhere ?

Suddenly the door opened, and Misaki looked up . And looked into the eyes of Akihiko, who immediately stood infront of him ." Usagi-san .." We have to leave here ." Akihiko pulled at Misaki's arm, to pull him away from his seat ." Usagi-san how dare you to disturb my class ! " Screamed Yokozawa-sensei who let go of his book ." Usagi let me go ! "

" Aki-chan ~ " Sumi stood up and went to Akihiko ." What's going on ? " Smiled Sumi as he held Akihiko's arm, but the other pushed him away ." Let go of me before I strangle you ."

Sumi looked shocked and let go .

Misaki glared at him, and pulled his arm away ." What do you want now, I've enough of your .." But Akihiko pushed his hands on Misaki's mouth, as he stood closer to him ." Listen the school is attacked now, the teachers are killing each other . We have to get out of here ." Sumi heard what he said, and his face went pale ." What ! "

Now everyone looked at them, Yokozawa went straight towards them ." What's going on ? "

" The school is attacked ." Akihiko said as he pulled Misaki ." What do you mean attacked ..." Yokozawa tried to follow them, but he could not leave his class . " Teachers are killing each other, we gotta get out of here ! Before they came inside ."

Hatori ran to the class of Chiaki, he went up the stairs . He went around the corner, he hopes he's not too late . He saw in the distance of ther other side, three students walking around . They drag their legs, as they slowly moved to his direction . Shit Hatori has not much time, and opened the door of Chiaki's class immediately . Everyone looked shocked at him ." Hatori ? "

Yuu glared at him, Hatori would do the same . But Chiaki is more important ." We have to get out of here ! Everyone who want's to survive, has to get out ! " And wanted to run out the class, as he holded Chiaki who looked shocked . But saw he was too late, everyone screamed and back away from the doors . When they looked at the dead teenagers, Yuu stood up quickly and went to Hatori . " What's going on ! "

The monster growled and came closer, as they wanted to catch the students .

" Don't let them bite you ! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be few mistakes, sorry for that :( 
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

Nowaki sighed as he was done with his test, he was bored and wanted to go to Hiroki . Nowaki tried not blush, as he thought of the man . Everyone would look weird at him, if they saw him blushing . Nowaki looked at the teacher, who was looking at his book . Instead paying attention to his students .

Nowaki decided he has nothing to do here, and goes to Hiroki .

" Sensei ! I don't feel so well, I am going to the nurse ! " He shouted and quickly ran out of the class ." What .." The teacher was not fast enough to stop Nowaki, as he went looking for Hiroki . But he did not know, because he shouted and left the door open . That something walked inside the classroom .

Nowaki walked pas the first years classes, and almost bumped into Akihiko, who was holding Misaki . " Oi ! Usagi-san let me go ! "

Nowaki looked surprised and went after the two, he could not still forget his anger . When Usagi flirted with his Hiroki, and broke his heart after . " Usami-san ? "

Akihiko looked behind him, and saw it was the second year Nowaki . Who always followed Hiroki ." What's the matter ?" Nowaki noticed that Akihiko looked pale, and decided it was maybe really bad ." The school is under attack ."

" What .." _What is he talking about ?_

" Why do we hear nothing from the headmaster then ? "

" It's maybe too late for him ... "

" That does not mean you .." Misaki also become uncomfortable with the situation .

" What now .. "

" We are going to protect ourselves, don't trust the teachers . They can't fight the dead ." Nowaki and Misaki looked at Akihiko like he went mad . " Are you serious now Usami-san, I think your joke is going to far . "

" No Hatori also saw the same thing I saw, we did not made this up ! We have to get out of here ! "

" U-Usagi-san ... T-this is not funny dammit ! " Cried Misaki hard and turned around, walking away from the other two ." Misaki ." Leave me alone ! " When he went back to his class, but he stopped as he looked at the figure . Who stood calmly at the door, his head turned around . And made a crack sound, as he looked at Misaki . He grunted and turned his eyes, wide open at him .

" W-what .." The zombie made a slow move to Misaki, Akihiko quickly grabbed Misaki who was paralyzed . Both ran away as the zombie went after them ." Shit, he's fast ..." Akihiko said Nowaki began to run with them, as they ran in his direction ." What is that thing ! " He shouted ." It's a zombie ! "

Ritsu looked up when he heard the shouts .

" What is that thing ! "

" It's a zombie ! "

It looks like Akihiko and ... He did not recognize the other voice, but their old sensei looked angry . As he walked to the door ." Usami Akihiko ! Come imme ..." But as he walked out, he bumped against the zombie . The students stood up as they screamed, their sensei was eaten up . As if he was a meal on a silver plate .

Ritsu could swear he was dreaming, Kisa went straight up to him . Tsumori went carefully out the class, as the zombie was still eating his teacher and ran away from the classroom . Others were trying doing the same, but one of them was too close . And the zombies grabbed his leg, and bit his leg .

Ritsu grabbed Kisa and ran to the door, then looked at the zombie . Who stood up to jump on Ritsu, but Ritsu suddenly kicked against his face . Kisa and the others looked in shock ." If you want to survive begin to run ! " He yelled and went with Kisa the other way .

Ritsu and Kisa run to the first year class ." Will Misaki be okay ? " Asked Kisa he was very worried, but so was Ritsu .

" I don't know ..." Rtisu pulled the door of Misaki's class open, and both he and Kisa screamed . As the class was full of blood and organs, everyone was eating each other .

" S-stop … H-elp me .. " Groaned a boy as the other, snapped his neck open . The head fell off with tears, visible on his cheeks .

The zombies growled at Ritsu and Kisa, as they backed away . Suddenly the door was closed, Ritsu looked into eyes of Takano-sensei ." Takano-sensei ? "

" We have to go ." He said Kisa followed him quickly ." Wait we have to find misaki first ! " Ritsu shouted or at least tried, as Takano pushed his hand on his mouth ." Don't scream or make a noise, they will find us quickly ."

Kisa swallowed and suddenly thought of Yukina ." I must look for Yukina ! "

" Wait Kisa remember …. " Kisa no longer listened and ran towards the direction where maybe Yukina might be ." Yukina ! Yukina ! "

As Kisa went around the corner, Ritsu behind him very worried . Kisa stopped as he came face to face, with a zombie girl . Who still held her phone, and has wet nail polish on her nails dripping .

Ritsu went backwards with wide eyes, he tried to get to Kisa . But he was so scared, he could not move .

_Is this the end of me ? I will never see Yukina again ?_

The zombie walked closer as she opened her mouth, and growled while she stretched out her arms . _god help me …_ Kisa began to sweat, as the hand came closer . _God help me …_

" Kisa . "

 _Help me God !_ " Suddenly someone hit the zombie against the wall, with a metal pole with a pin sticking out .

Both Ritsu and Kisa watched with wide eyes at the person, as he continued beating the zombie till it was really dead ." Yu .. Yukina …" Yukina looked at Kisa as he was done with the zombie ." Kisa-san are you okay ? "

Kisa began crying as he grabbed Yukina ." Yukina … You're okay …"

" Always for you ."

Ritsu looked away from them to give them some private, until he thought back of the zombie virus . Takano-sensei came to them, as he sighed relieved ." Where were you ." Said Ritsu with anger in his eyes ." Don't you think that was the only one ." He pointed to the other zombies that lay dead on the ground .

" Wait .. Are you bitten ? " He asked Yukina and then looked at Takano-sensei ." No I am not bitten ." Takano-sensei said coldly .

" Uh no I am also not bitten, I don't even know what's going on ."

" Says the one, with a weapon ." Takano-sensei said as he looked at Yukina's bloody weapon .

" Because I thought the school was under attack, but I did not think it was …" He looked at the zombies, that came from the dead zombies direction . While he walked he holds a leg, and took the corpse with him . " That . "

Ritsu sighed ." We have to get out of here, but I want to look for Misaki first ." The four ran away from the scene, looking for Misaki .

Hiroki sighed as he walked out of the local teacher room, he's fucking tired and needed immediately coffee to survive the next class .

As he walked through the corridors, he looked at a group of students . Who were …" What the …"

_Is this a dream ?_

Hiroki walked slowly away from them, when he noticed that they walked to his direction . He then turned around and began to ran . " This is a dream …" _I bet this is a joke !_

" Help me ! " Shouted a girl as she was dragged down the stairs, as some zombie girls were eating her legs ." Aaaaah ! " Hiroki was pale and shaking his head ." What is this .."

" Hiroki ." Hiroki looked up and saw Miyagi, and … What does Miyagi's stalker out of class ! " Oi this is not the time to flirst, what is this for a sick joke ! " He shouted as he pointed at the stairs ." Don't shout they will follow us, come we have to go ."

Hiroki never saw Miyagi so serious, Shinobu looked as always hateful at him . When Miyagi grabbed Hiroki's hand, Shinobu was so jealous he wanted the damn sensei . To fall of the stairs in the arms of the zombies .

" Listen what is this … "

" Shinobu came to warm me, that his class was attacked by a zombie ."

" Zombie ? That does not exist, it might be something …" Miyagi stopped and looked carefully around the corner . As he saw nothing he decided it was save, and they continued ." That's what I also thought, until I saw it with my own eyes . This is not normal ."

_If this was true then … What happened to Nowaki ?_

" Hiro-san ! "

Hiroki could not take it, if he thought Nowaki was dead or changed into a zombie ." Oh god I don't feel so good … "

" You gotta be kidding .." Shinobu nagged but was silent, as Miyagi gave him the look ." Hiroki we get out of here … With that big guy you love so much ." Just as he knows Hiroki was thinking and worrying about Nowaki . " S-shut up …" Hiroki swallowed his nervousness, and focusing to find Nowaki .

_This is not my day at all …_

Elsewhere in the school building, was boy with long loose blond hair . Looking away from the students who lay dead on the floor, blood smeared the walls and the room started to smell of blood, rotting and dead flesh . He grinned as he opened the door, and put his hair into a ponytail .

His worst day is not done yet .

" Do not get bitten ! "

Chiaki stared at the thing, that walked slowly in the class . He pushed himself into the class more, as everyone screamed in panic . The teacher made his way to the door, when the student tried to follow him . But because everyone was walking, in each others way . The zombie could easily grab one, and tore a piece of his shoulder off ." Aaaaaah ! "

Chiaki always believed in god, but did not know if God was doing his job or not . When he saw the horror before his eyes ." Hatori … " Yuu looked at Hatori for answers ." It's a zombie … How did they get inside …"

" that's not the problem now, we have to get out of here ! " Cried Yuu but was silent as the zombie growled louder . But looked at his meal, and continued eating him ." We must leave now, if we do not we will meet our end here ." Hatori noticed a tree behind them, and opened the window ." Follow me .." He said softly to Chiaki and Yuu, the zombie had finished his meal and wanted to start to his next one .

The 3 climbed out the window, Hatori went first, then Yuu and then Chiaki . " Wait .." Chiaki turned around, he could not leave it . It's something Hatori gave him, it was very special to him . He went back carefully into the class, and picked up his bag and grabbed his cellphone . He smiled as the bear was still tear, but he put his back to return to climb out the window . His bag landed too hard .

It took the zombie's attention, and also the new zombies . They all looked at Chiaki, and one jumped straight to Chiaki ." Chiaki ! " Shouted Hatori ." Shit ! " Cursed Yuu and stared at Hatori, who went back to the window . And pulled Chiaki outside before, the zombie could grab him ." Quick climb up there is always a window open ! "

And hopefully no zombie ..

The 3 started to go up, Chiaki held his phone tightly . Hatori checked everytime to the zombie, and saw under the tree . Others tried to climb as well, as they groaned of hunger ." Shit they already know the climb .. "

Yuu saw the window open, and looked around carefully . He saw nothing and went inside, it was a empty room . He was suddenly pushed more inside by Hatori, and threw himself and Chiaki inside . And they shut the window .

" Damn …" But Hatori put his hand on Yuu's mouth ." Be quiet they will hear us . "

" What if the zombies are already here, what do we do ? "

" Then we are lost ."

" Hatori how can you say something like that ." Chiaki said as he has difficult to speak ." Forgive me, but we have to fight to survive . Even if I changed into a zombie ."

Hatori looked outside, the grounds were full ." It's a fight for survival ."

Then Hatori looked at them ." Plus this room always been empty, nobody comes here since … " Hatori took a key from his pocket ." I have the key, and I already knew the window was open . "

Then he looked around the closets ." We need something ." Yuu decided to help him ." I hope we have something, like a knife here . "

" No that too small, they could grab us easily . "

" That is true ." Yuu said even thought, he don't like it saying that . "

Chiaki looked at his phone, he hopes that Ritsu, Kisa and Misaki are okay .

Misaki sighed as he sat on the floor, he sat with Nowaki and Usagi . In the boy's bathroom, Nowaki held the door in check, before someone would break in . Or rather said something … Usagi sighed as he stood up, and began to think what to do . " I want to find Hiro-san ." Nowaki said suddenly ."

" If he's still alive that is …"

" What do you mean by that ." Nowaki looked at him, as if he could kill him right now ." Before the virus spread, it was only for a moment . Our teacher was bitten outside, and then he bit the other . The gate is closed, and suddenly our whole school . Is full of zombies, that someone we know could survive this …"

" We may not survive it either …" He said the three fell in silence .

Misaki let his tears go in silence .

_I … We .. Survive this ? …_


End file.
